


[Podfic] A Different Place and Time

by nildot



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fix-It, Getting Together, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Pining, Podfic & Podficced Works, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Time Travel, twice even because time travel complicates everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25966447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nildot/pseuds/nildot
Summary: Story by Ferrero13:Eggsy’s words are 'What’s your name, young man?', but Harry’s isn’t 'Eggsy.' So he keeps quiet, keeps it to himself, but when he finds himself face to face with a younger Harry Hart, Eggsy can't help falling in love all over again.Sometimes, the first words you say to your soulmate aren’t the first they hear from you.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Different Place and Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4261776) by [Ferrero13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferrero13/pseuds/Ferrero13). 



> A huge thank you to Ferrero13 for granting me permission to podfic this! ADPaT is possibly my absolute favorite work in this fandom; I cried reading it the first time and have teared up every read-through since.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it :)

Find Chapter 1 [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/bavqt0qc0qvm7w1/ADPaT+chapter+1.mp3/file).  
Length: 8:04  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, this was a doozy to record! I'm still getting used to the dropping of letters when Eggsy speaks, but I'll do better next time ^^'

Find Chapter 2 [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/vnf21yhe969m9r4/ADPaT+chapter+2.mp3/file).  
Length: 14:17  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof; it's been a while! With the mad dash to get ready for courses, I wasn't able to find time to record, but I have most certainly not forgotten about this :P Chapter 4 has already been recorded as well and oughtn't take long to edit.

Find Chapter 3 [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/rjb59k88q4qttjc/ADPaT+chapter+3+\(1\).mp3/file).  
Length: 14:41  



	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well, well. . . look who FINALLY updated. . .
> 
> (yeah I'm sorry y'all :/)

Find Chapter 4 [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/rsknlvkoiaxdrju/ADPaT_chapter_4.mp3/file).  
Length: 15:04  



	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fun one to read! I love worldbuilding so much?? Even when it's just little tidbits here and there it's so interesting to see how they come together to support a story.

Find Chapter 5 [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/krfmwfws5g1ixp2/ADPaT_chapter_5.mp3/file).  
Length: 16:47  



	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this earlier than planned in celebration of what seems to have been a successful interview! I won't find out the results for a while, but I'm keeping my fingers crossed.

Find Chapter 6 [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/v4msq609lya782g/ADPaT_chapter_6.mp3/file).  
Length: 12:44  



	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah, yes the one that sat untouched in audacity for two months.

Find Chapter 7 [here](https://www.mediafire.com/file/rbs3koypc0skpw8/ADPaT_chapter_7.mp3/file).  
Length: 18:51  



End file.
